


Her Existence

by Cheeky_Kitsune



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Love Triangle, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_Kitsune/pseuds/Cheeky_Kitsune
Summary: Spending your childhood alone is no way to grow up, not at all, so when you began to notice an adorable redhead with golden eyes and glasses running around the neighbourhood, well you just had to go and meet him! Trouble starts and things are left unfinished, you lose your new friend…but your adventure isn’t over just yet. Years later, your life seems to take a turn for the better…





	1. The Dreams

_You let out a laugh, giddy and full of happiness as your eyes landed on a familiar figure, their unmistakable red hair blowing about in the wind while golden eyes met yours. It took only a moment for his grin to form on his usually stoic face, almost threatening to split his head in two._

_“Saeyoung! You made it! Ah...but what about...?” You trailed off when his smile faltered, already knowing the answer, Saeran wasn't able to make it. Again._

_Despite being just 8 years old, a full year younger than Saeyoung and Saeran, you could understand that Saeran was too sickly to come play with the two of you, however, that didn't mean that it didn't hurt you each time you realized this._

  “Sorry, he...he wanted to but-”

_“I know, it’s okay...I'll just say hello like normal" You cut him off, forcing a smile to your lips, helping Saeyoung to relax, even if only a little bit._

_“So, is there anything you wanted to do today? It's your birthday right?” He questioned, allowing the smallest of smiles to form, helping you relax just a little more._

_Before you had a chance to answer him, a large calloused hand closed around your arm and yanked you backwards to stand beside the man you called your father._

_You were far too scared to look back at him, already knowing how furious he was just from the look on Saeyoung’s face._

_“Damn brat...I told you to stay the fuck away from my daughter!” You father bit out harshly, an almost drunken slur in his voice, causing both yourself and Saeyoung to flinch back. You motioned Saeyoung to get away before the situation escalated and let out a breath of relief when he nodded in agreement, mouthing something to you._

_‘I'll tell Saeran you said hi’_

_Those unspoken words meant the world to you, it made it so much easier for you to cope with the way you were dragged back to your house by your father._

_The punishment for talking to Saeyoung hurt, it always did but at least he had remembered your birthday, the twins were the only ones that seemed to in your life, no one else really cared about you._

_So, for that, you would endure your father, no matter what._

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

  You gasped, waking up in a cold sweat, your chest heaving from the dreams that had invaded your vulnerable mind.

 

  “Saeyoung…”

 

  His name was a mere whisper on your lips as you looked towards your window, your teary eyes drinking in the dark scenery from beyond it, faint streaks of colour beginning to fill in the sky, signalling the beginning of a new day.

  Shaky hands rubbed your tears away while you attempted to regain your composure, those dreams, those memories…they seemed to haunt you, even though you had moved on, chosen a new place to reside, the dreams followed you.

  It had been years since you had seen or even heard from the twins you had cared so deeply for, Saeyoung just disappearing one day and then Saeran leaving no trace of himself soon after.

  The only thing you had to remind yourself of them was an old photo, torn and yellowed in places but it showed the three of you, the one day you had been able to get Saeran out of the house, all smiles and no worries.

  That was enough for you, of course, it had to be, there was nothing else.

 

  “What a strange dream…”

 

  After taking a moment to regain your senses, you began your day. A boring routine but a way of life nonetheless, breakfast, shower, get dressed, go to work. Each day it was the same, boring old thing and you desperately craved something new, anything really, you didn’t care what it was.

  Anything would do. _Absolutely anything._

  It was at that point, your phone went off, a notification at the top of the screen, from an app you had never seen before:

 

   **Unknown: …Hello…?**


	2. Coincidence?

_He smiled slightly, lips curling up as he finished off the last touches to your past, your life. You hadn’t done much of importance but changing some all too revealing details was a necessity if he wanted his plan to go over smoothly, if anyone found the real information on you, well things just wouldn’t go his way._

_He had already sent you the messages, convinced you to enter the apartment using the password, it was too easy, you were either incredibly naïve or just didn’t care. Either way, it worked in his favour._

_Now all he had to do…was wait._

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

  You took a step back, your back coming into contact with the now closed door as your phone slipped from your grasp, falling onto the hard floor, a simple messenger app on the screen.

  The phone continued to go off despite your lack of response, you could see the words, the questions, one of them even asking you if you were some kind of a creep. However, that isn’t what was bothering you, no, the thing that had you in absolute shock was the icon of the man named ‘707’.

  It looked just like Saeyoung! You couldn’t believe it and your mind was left reeling, there was no way you could mistake him for anyone else except maybe his twin but the way he spoke in chat seemed too lively for Saeran, even after all these years.

  Thirteen years, it seemed like such a long time, you could hardly believe your eyes but surely if he had done a background check like he said in the chat, he would know who you are? Or had he forgotten you…?

  Suddenly, your phone started to ring, the contact details showing up under the name of ‘707’, wait, he was calling you? Right now? You were hardly in any state of mind to speak let alone speak to your old childhood friend but you couldn’t just ignore it either.

  With a shaky hand, you picked up your phone, thankful it hadn’t cracked when you had dropped it and answered it, only just barely stuttering out a quiet hello. How embarrassing…

 

**“Hello, hello! It’s 707 (Name), you stopped talking in the chat but I have some things to go over with you~”**

 

  You shuddered at the sound of his voice, gulping nervously as you tried to form words, nothing escaping your mouth when you opened it. The silence was deafening and you could even hear him tapping his fingers or something similar on the other end of the call. He was waiting. For you. So why couldn’t you say something? Anything? It had been so long, you spent many nights alone thinking of conversations with the twins you had befriended, so why was none of that surfacing when you needed it most?

  “U-uh…sorry, I just…I guess it’s a huge shock to me is all!” You laughed, disappointed at your inability to say anything else while running your free hand through your hair, tugging at it in hopes of stirring some kind of brain activity.

 

**“Well, no problem! The defender of justice, 707 is here to help! As the defender of justice it’s my job to make things as easy as possible, first starting off with the fact you’ll be living in that apartment from now on!”**

 

  His voice was happy, almost, a chuckle carrying through his words in the most heartwarming of ways and you couldn’t even begin to prevent the tears that pooled in your eyes, threatening to fall. It was almost like when you were small, you could practically hear the grin on his face.

  “What about my things, oh great defender of justice?” You questioned, unable to stop the strange mix of a sob and giggle from slipping past your lips. You were worried about your life, your job, your home, your routine but at the same time you were happy.

  Life wasn’t going to be the same thing every day, in fact, you had a strange feeling that things would never be the same again.

 

**“Ah, right, well we can’t let you leave until we finish checking out your background so instead I’ll go by your house and pick up anything you ask for! How’s that? Pretty nice of me right? Just go ahead and send me a list of what you want! Now, another part is that you can’t open any of the drawers that are in the desk in the apartment or the cabinets, anything else is free for you to use!”**

 

  Again with the happy voice, you couldn’t help but smile happily, surely that meant that he recognised you, that he knew who you were and wanted to see you again! It had to be that if he was willing to come drop off your things.

  Oh god, your _things_. He would have to go through your clothes to bring what you needed, your underwear! Something so embarrassing…why did he have to be the one to pick them up?

  “O-Oh, right, sure…um, just…you aren’t going to go through my clothes are you?” You questioned, grimacing at the mere thought of him seeing just what sort of underwear you owned was mortifying to say the least.

 

**“Of course! I’ll have to bring your clothes to you after all, I won’t pay too much attention to your clothes though. If you want, I can ask Assistant Kang to come sort your clothes out when she has the time but I expect you want them soon right? Ah, if that’s all I have to go! Try not to get into any trouble while I’m busy~”**

 

  Before you could answer him, he had hung up, leaving you to your own thoughts. Choosing to trouble another, busy, woman just so your childhood friend wouldn’t see your intimates seemed a little selfish so you would have to send him a list with the instruction not to worry about getting Jaehee to help.

  Thinking carefully, you started your list of things that you would need, making sure to emphasize that he didn’t need to bother anyone before sending off the message, nerves still overwhelming your mind.

  It was so hard to believe that ‘707’ was your childhood friend but what was even harder to believe was that he didn’t seem to recognise you from the way he spoke to you on the phone. You hoped that you were wrong but you just couldn’t shake the feeling.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

  Opening the door, you were greeted with what could only be described as disappointment. Your childhood friend was nowhere to be seen despite the knock you had heard only a minute ago, instead finding only a few suitcases resting outside of the apartment, a note stuck to one of them with some scribbled words addressed to you.

  Without much care, you snatched the note from one of the suitcases and opened it, unable to figure out why he had run off.

 

_“Sorry about the dump and dash, my boss is a slave driver and I'm always drowning in work. I lied, nice sizes…?”_

 

  You scowled at the badly drawn cat face at the end of the note, your cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Had he really looked? Or maybe you were lucky, maybe he was just messing with you...either way, he wasn't here.

  With a sigh filled with disappointment, you dragged the suitcases into your new home, making sure to shut and lock the door behind you. You hated the way you were feeling, hung up over a person that you haven’t seen in years, hell, he might not even be Saeyoung, though you highly doubted that.

  There were just too many similarities.


End file.
